I'm Surrender My Love
by sarahelizabahri
Summary: Lemon,Typos, Abal, dan sisanya nilai sendiri ;) Summary : mengenalmu adalah kejutan tuhan. mencintaimu adalah cobaan dari tuhan. tapi, bisakah aku bertahan ? sepertinya tidak, karna sekarang aku sudah menyerah. sorry, bad summary. fic Gaara Ino. warning Lemon


**I'm Surrender My Love**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto donk

Pairing : Favorit ane nih GAARA INO (^0^)9

Rating : M (^-^)v

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Lemon,Typos, Abal, dan sisanya nilai sendiri ;)

Summary : mengenalmu adalah kejutan tuhan. mencintaimu adalah cobaan dari tuhan. tapi, bisakah aku bertahan ? sepertinya tidak, karna sekarang aku sudah menyerah. sorry, bad summary. fic Gaara Ino. warning Lemon

Don't Like ? Don't Read !

wanita berambut pirang itu tengah sibuk di taman belakang rumahnya. wajah barbie-nya telah basah dan kotor karena keringat yang bercampur dengan tanah. rambut pirang yang di banggakannya, sekarang terlihat sedikit berantakan. namun, dia tak memperdulikannya.

"Huft... akhirnya selesai juga" dia menepuk telapak tangannya. kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan gontai memasuki rumahnya.

CKLEK... pintu di buka.

manik aquamarine-nya menangkap sosok sang suami yang sedang berciuman dengan wanita lain, tepat 5 meter di depannya. tak ada ekspresi apapun yang di tunjukannya, dia hanya berjalan melewati orang itu saja.

"Ino, berhenti" perintah Gaara, sang suami

bagaikan sebuah sihir, orang yang di panggil Ino itu berhenti.

"Kenalkan, ini asisten pribadiku. namanya Matsuri" Gaara memperkenalkan wanita itu pada sang istri.

"Ino. Yamanaka Ino, yang sekarang telah berganti menjadi Sabaku Ino" ucap Ino datar, tanpa berbalik atau melirik mereka sedikitpun. kemudian berlalu meninggalkan dua orang tersebut. Gaara yang melihat tingkah sang istri, terlihat cuek dan kembali melakukan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertinggal.

Ino berjalan menaiki tangga dan memasuki sebuah kamar dengan pintu berwarna coklat, lalu menguncinya. kemudian, dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak satu ruangan dengan kamarnya. Ino menanggalkan semua pakaiannya kemudian mulai merendamkan tubuhnya di bathtub yang penuh busa tersebut sambil menutup mata. dia sedang mengingat masa lalunya sekarang. masa lalu yang sangat ingin di lupakannya, masa lalu yang sangat kelam karena telah terjerat dengan Gaara.

FLASHBACK

"Ino, bisakah kau ke rumahku ? aku sedang sakit. dan kedua orang tuaku sedang pergi keluar kota" suara orang tersebut sedikit serak. Ino yang tak tega mendengar pengakuan dari sahabatnya itu langsung bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah orang tersebut, Gaara.

Ino tahu, Gaara memiliki orang tua dan saudara yang super sibuk. jika dia sakit, maka tidak ada seorang pun yang akan merawatnya. dan sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik, dia berkewajiban untuk menolong atau merawatnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang kesana" ucap Ino. kemudian, memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

.

KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK... Ino mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu.

CKLEK... pintu di buka, dan tampaklah seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah darah dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya tengah memakai kaos oblong dan celana pendek berbahan katun membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Masuklah, rumahku kosong" tawar sang pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu.

"Terima kasih" Ino tersenyum, kemudian memasuki rumah Gaara.

"Naiklah, aku sedang tak enak badan" Gaara menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ino yang tak memiliki firasat apapun hanya mengikutinya. sesampainya di sana, Gaara langsung berbaring di ranjangnya dengan Ino yang duduk di sampingnya. kemudian, Ino menempelkan tangannya di kening Gaara.

"Kau demam. apa kau sudah makan ?" tanya Ino khawatir. Gaara menggeleng.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau harus makan yang banyak. akan ku buatkan kau makanan" Ino hendak beranjak keluar kamar, namun Gaara menggenggam tangannya.

"Ada apa, Gaara-kun ?" Ino menenglengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan lama-lama" pinta Gaara. Ino tersenyum menanggapinya, kemudian mengecup kening Gaara sebentar.

"Iya, tenang saja" kemudian, Ino melepaskan genggaman Gaara dan berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Ino berjalan menuju dapur, dia akan memasakan Gaara bubur. diambilnya beberapa bahan seperti kentang, wortel, dan bawang dari kulkas. kemudian, dia mulai memotongi bahan tersebut. selesai dengan sayurannya, Ino merebus air dan memasukan 1 Cup beras yang sudah di cuci terlebih dahulu ke dalam panci kemudian sayurannya. selesai dengan buburnya, Ino menuangkan susu ke gelas dan menaruhnya di nampan, bersama dengan buburnya.

Selesai dengan makanan dan minuman Gaara, Ino kembali ke kamar Gaara dan menaruh makanan dan minumannya di samping tempat tidur Gaara.

"Gaara-kun, buburnya sudah siap" Ino mengguncangkan tubuh Gaara yang masih terlelap.

"Terima kasih" Gaara yang masih mengantuk mengambil buburnya dan langsung melahapnya. namun, dia harus hati-hati karena bubur itu baru saja di angkat dari panci.

"Aww... buburnya masih panas" keluh Gaara.

"Hihihi... Gaara no Baka, ini masih baru jadi wajar jika masih panas. sini aku suapi" Ino mengambil bubur dari tangan Gaara, kemudian mengambil sesendok bubur dan meniupnya. kemudian, menyodorkannya di depan mulut Gaara.

"Buka mulutmu" perintah Ino. Gaara sedikit mengernyit, namun dia menurutinya saja. sesendok demi sesendok, tak terasa bubur buatan Ino telah habis. Ino tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Minum obatmu" Ino menyodorkan segelas susu dan 2 butir pil beda warna pada Gaara. tanpa basa-basi, Gaara langsung meminum susu dan obatnya sampai habis.

"Terima kasih, Ino. kau banyak membantu" ucap Gaara tulus.

"Hei, aku sahabatmu. jadi, kau tak perlu sungkan" Ino tersenyum.

Gaara sedikit risih ketika Ino menganggapnya sahabat. apa Ino tidak tau, kalau Gaara sangat mencintainya ?. tanpa aba-aba, Gaara langsung memeluk Ino. Ino awalnya sedikit kaget, namun dia tetap membalasnya. sebenarnya, mereka sudah biasa melakukan ini. seperti pada waktu kelulusan atau hari ulang tahun, pasti mereka akan saling berpelukan. bahkan, tak jarang mereka akan berpelukan ketika salah satu dari mereka memang membutuhkannya.

"Apa aku hanya seorang sahabat bagimu, Ino ?" tanya Gaara berbisik tepat di telinga Ino. Ino sedikit bergidik ketika Gaara mengecup lehernya.

"Ga-Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Ino sedikit takut

"Apa aku hanya sahabat bagimu Ino ?" tanya Gaara sekali lagi.

"Tidak, kau lebih dari itu. kau sudah ku anggap kakak ku sendiri Gaara" Ino menatap Gaara dan Gaara menatap Ino.

CUPS... Gaara mengecup bibir Ino. Ino yang mendapat kejutan tiba-tiba itu sedikit meronta.

"Hmmph... le-lepas Ga-Gaara" namun Gaara tak menghiraukannya, dia tetap mencium dan melumat bibir manis Ino.

Ino memukul dada bidang Gaara, namun sayang Gaara seperti tak terganggu dengan itu semua. Gaara malah menggenggam tangan Ino dan mengalungkan tangan Ino pada lehernya. Gaara sedikit mengigit bibir Ino agar mau terbuka, namun Ino malah menguncinya rapat-rapat. Gaara yang tak kehabisan akal mulai memainkan tangannya pada bagian sensitif Ino, bagian dada. Gaara sedikit mengelusnya dan tiba-tiba dia memeras pelan payudara Ino.

"Ahh.." Ino membuka mulutnya karena kaget. dan kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakan oleh Gaara. Gaara langsung menginvansi bibir Ino. lidahnya menelusuri satu persatu gigi rapih dan putih Ino, kemudian mengajak lidah Ino untuk beradu dengan lidahnya. Ino tak membalasnya, dia hanya memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Ino sudah hampir kehabisan napas di buatnya.

"Hmmph..." Ino sedikit menjambak rambut Gaara. Gaara yang mengerti maksud Ino melepaskan ciumannya dengan terpaksa

"KAU GILA " Ino berteriak di depan Gaara, wajahnya sudah merah padam antara marah dan malu. Gaara hanya menatap Ino datar, kemudian di jilatnya saliva miliknya dan Ino yang sedikit tertinggal di bibir Ino.

"Aku gila karena mu" ucap Gaara datar.

"Ka-Kau"

Ino sudah tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. dengan segera dia bangkit dari ranjang Gaara dan sedikit berlari menuju pintu kamar Gaara. namun sayang, Ino kalah cepat. karena Gaara menarik tangannya hingga terjatuh di ranjang dan langsung menindih badan Ino yang sedang tergeletak di atas ranjangnya. tangannya di kunci dengan dengan tangan Gaara. dan badannya juga di kunci dengan badan Gaara.

"Aku hanya kau anggap kakak, Ino ?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap wajah di bawahnya. Ino yang di tatap seperti itu hanya membuang muka.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. tapi sayang, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai istriku sekarang" Gaara menyeringai. Ino yang awalnya memalingkan wajahnya, sekarang kembali menatap Gaara. dia sedikit terkejut karena Gaara menatapnya lapar dengan seringai tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Ino"

CUPS... Gaara kembali mencium Ino, namun kali ini lebih lembut.

Ino membulatkan matanya, dia terlalu terkejut dengan pengakuan Gaara. dia merasa sedikit lega karena ternyata Gaara mencintainya. sebenarnya, Ino menyukai Gaara namun dia membohongi perasaannya dengan menganggap rasa sukanya hanya sebatas sahabat atau kakak. tanpa di duga Gaara, Ino malah membalas ciumannya. ciuman yang sangat lembut.

"Aku menyukaimu, Gaara-kun" Ucap Ino ketika Gaara melepas ciumannya. Gaara tersenyum penuh arti mendengar pengakuan Ino.

"Kau miliku selamanya, Ino-hime" Gaara mengecup sekilas bibir Ino.

"Aku menginginkanmu saat ini"

"Apa mak.." sebelum Ino menyelesaikan ucapannya, Gaara kembali menciumnya.

tangan Gaara mulai menggerayangi bagian dada Ino. Bibir Gaara yang masih bermain di bibir Ino mulai menurun ke bagian lehernya. Gaara sedikit menggigit dan menjilat leher Ino. hingga membuat noda kissmark di sana.

"Ahh... Gaara-kun, henti-hentikan" desah Ino.

Gaara tak menghiraukannya, dia malah membuka bra Ino dan mulai menghisap puting berwarna pink milik Ino. Ino sedikit meronta, dan sekali lagi Gaara tak menghiraukannya. selesai dengan bagian dada, Gaara kembali mengecup bibir Ino. kali ini, tangannya semakin liar. dari bagian payudara, kini turun ke bawah. tepat, di bagian paling sensitif Ino.

"Gaara, jangan. jangan di sana" Ino terlihat panik

"tenanglah, setelah ini aku akan bertanggung jawab"

Ino yang awalnya panik mulai sedikit tenang. Gaara mengelus paha mulus Ino kemudian membukanya. entah sejak kapan Gaara sudah menanggalkan celananya. perlahan-lahan, Gaara memasukan adiknya ke dalam Ino. Ino yang pertama kali merasakannya sedikit meringis.

"Itaii, Gaara-kun"

"maaf, ini hanya sebentar. apa ini pertama kali kau melakukannya ?" Ino mengangguk.

"pantas saja sangat sempit. Ini juga kali pertamaku" mendengar ucapan Gaara, membuat Ino merona hebat.

Gaara memundurkan pinggulnya, dalam sekali hentak dinding pembatas Ino langsung robek. Ino merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari miss V nya. yang di yakini Ino, bahwa itu adalah darah.

"Itaii, Gaara-kun" Ino meringis. Gaara yang tak tega memilih untuk menenangkannya dengan cara mengecup kening Ino. bagaikan sebuah sihir, Ino berhenti meringis.

"Maafkan aku jika ini sedikit sakit. tapi, aku akan membawamu kepuncaknya nanti. jika sudah sampai di puncaknya, panggil namaku. kau mengerti ?" ucap Gaara panjang lebar. Ino mengangguk.

Perlahan-lahan, Gaara memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. gerakan permulaan. desahan Ino membuat Gaara semakin menggila, awalnya dengan gerakan lambat-lambat. namun sekarang, temponya semakin cepat .

"Ino... panggil namaku, Ahh.." Gaara mendesah

"Ahh... Gaara-kun, Gaara-kun, kimochi, kimochiiiii" Ino sedikit berteriak ketika Gaara semakin mempercepat temponya.

"Gaara-kun... Daisuki, Daisuki...AAAHHH" Ino merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memasuki vaginanya. napas Ino dan Gaara saling beradu.

"Aishiteru" ucap Gaara lirih, kemudian dia terbaring di atas badan Ino.

.

setelah kejadian waktu itu, Ino dan Gaara memutuskan untuk menikah. dan pernikahan mereka bisa di bilang sangat harmonis. karena tak ada pertengkaran di antara keduanya, semuanya baik-baik saja.

namun, semua berubah ketika Gaara mengenal Matsuri dan Shion. Gaara mulai menjauhinya dan sering pulang terlambat dengan alasan ada lembur. namun Ino tidak sebodoh itu, dia tau kalau Gaara sedang berkencan dengan wanita lain. meskipun begitu, Ino senantiasa tetap menunggunya

selagi menunggu, Ino terkadang mengurung diri di kamar sambil menangis. dan jika Gaara pulang, Ino akan kembali seperti biasanya agar Gaara tidak khawatir.

yang lebih menyakitkan, ketika Gaara terang-terangan mengenalkannya pada teman wanitanya. seperti Shion dan Matsuri. dan tak jarang pula, Gaara mencumbu mereka di hadapan Ino. dan Ino selalu menangis ketika melihat itu semua. dia selalu menangis di kamar atau terkadang di halaman belakang.

dan karena itu semua, Ino keguguran. banyak pikiran membuat janinnya tidak tumbuh sehat, sehingga mengakibatkannya keguguran. itu adalah saat paling buruk bagi Ino. dia selalu menangis dan menangis meratapi nasibnya.

FLASHBACK OFF

namun, sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Ino sudah tak pernah ambil pusing tentang itu semua. yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah mengurusi rumah dan bunga yang ada di taman belakang. namun, meskipun begitu dia tak pernah lupa untuk mengurusi Gaara.

"Kenangan yang indah dan menyakitkan" Gumam Ino.

"Sepertinya, ini memang saatnya." Ino bangkit dari bathtub kesayangannya dan mengambil handuk kimono berwarna Fuschia yang di gantung di pintu kamar mandinya.

Ino keluar kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju lemari. di ambilnya pakaian dalam dan sebuah mini dress lengan panjang warna Cyan yang di belikan Gaara setahun yang lalu. kemudian dia menyisir rambutnya dan menguncirnya ekor kuda. wajahnya di poles dengan make-up tipis dan sederhana. hanya lip balm rasa strawberry dan bedak bayi. tak lupa dia juga mengambil sebuah map berwarna hijau dari dalam laci meja riasnya.

selesai dengan itu semua, Ino keluar kamar. alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Gaara sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada dan menatapnya tajam. dengan gerakan lambat, Gaara mendekati Ino.

"Kenapa kau sedingin itu padaku ?" tanya Gaara tajam.

"Entahlah. mungkin efek sakit hati" jawab Ino asal.

"Dan kenapa kau mengunci pintu ?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin ada wanita lain memasuki daerah pribadiku. lagi pula, ku pikir kau sedang bercumbu dengan wanita itu dibawah" ucap Ino sarkastik

"Hmmm... baiklah. tapi, jika kau merasa terganggu aku minta maaf"

"Tak perlu minta maaf" ucap Ino dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini" Ino menyodorkan sebuah map hijau yang tadi diambilnya dari laci pada Gaara.

"Apa ini ?" Gaara mengernyit.

"lebih baik kau lihat sendiri"

Gaara membuka map tersebut. matanya langsung membulat ketika melihat isi map tersebut

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN SEMUA INI ?" Gaara membentak Ino.

"Aku rasa kau tahu maksudku. jadi, kau tak perlu bertanya pada ku" jawab Ino cuek.

"Kau... meminta cerai padaku?" Tanya Gaara. suaranya bahkan sudah kelewat dingin.

"Ya." jawab Ino tegas

"Apa aku pernah menyakitimu ?" tanya Gaara.

"Kau tak pernah menyakitiku secara fisik. namun secara bathin pernah" Ino menghela napas.

"Apakah kau tahu, sudah berapa kali kau menyakitiku ? sesering apa kau lukai hatiku ? dan berapa banyak air mataku jatuh karenamu ?"

"ku rasa kau tak pernah tau. karena itu masalalu, dan itu takkan pernah terjadi lagi" Gaara bungkam, dia hanya mendengar curahan hati Ino tanpa ada maksud untuk menghentikannya.

"karena sekarang, takkan ada lagi air mata, takkan ada lagi rasa cinta. karena sekarang..." Ino tak melanjutkan ucapannya, dia menghela napas sejenak.

"AKU MENYERAH" Ino menekankan setiap perkataannya.

"I-ino" Gaara terbata. dia tak menyangka Ino akan meminta cerai darinya.

Gaara sadar, dia salah. tapi, Gaara tak pernah menyangka kalau Ino pernah menangis karenanya. dia pikir selama ini Ino tak pernah mencintainya, karena Ino tak pernah menunjukan ekspresi cemburu saat Gaara mengajak berkencan Teman wanitanya. namun, dia salah. Ino selalu menangis ketika melihatnya berkencan. dan Ino hanya berpura-pura bahagia agar Gaara tidak khawatir.

Dan Gaara juga sempat berpikir, kalau bayi yang di kandung Ino keguguran karena Ino tak menginginkannya. dan lagi-lagi kau salah Gaara, bayimu tak lahir karena kau juga. karena Ino terlalu stress dan tertekan memikirkanmu hingga dia sampai tak ingat untuk menjaga bayinya sendiri.

"Tidak, ini salah. aku tak akan pernah mau berpisah Ino" Gaara menggenggam tangan Ino. Ino menatap Gaara dengan tatapan datar.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat. aku menyerah. aku harap kau bahagia. permisi" Ino melepaskan genggaman tangan Gaara dan pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang masih mematung. Badan Gaara mulai merosot.

Malang sekali kau Gaara, takkan ada lagi istri yang mampu menyayangimu ataupun memanjakanmu lagi. takkan ada lagi wanita yang mengecupmu lagi di pagi hari hanya untuk membangunkanmu. takkan ada lagi wanita yang mau memelukmu saat kau pulang kerumah. takkan ada lagi wanita yang mampu mengurusmu sebaik dia. takkan ada lagi wanita yang mau memangku kepalamu jika kau kelelahan. takkan ada lagi wanita yang memiliki kesabaran baja seperti dirinya dan takkan ada lagi wanita yang mencintaimu setulus dia. musnah sudah Gaara, hancur sudah hidupmu.

Dan yang bisa Gaara lakukan sekarang, hanya menangis dalam diam. kenangannya dengan Ino, hanya tinggal kenangan. karena sekarang, Ino-mu beserta cintanya telah menyerah.

END

.

Minna apa kabar ? baik-baik aja kan ? kali ini, sarah bawakan fic gaje lagi lhooo :v *Di lempar bakul*

dan ini Fic lemon pertamaku ! {_} *nutupin muka pke karung* (^~^) entah kenapa aku suka banget klo adegan lemonnya di peran-in pasangan GAAINO *Mode Otak Mesum* *ON* kyk-nya klo di peranin ama mereka, jadi cocok gitu :D Behahahaha

Gomen, klo jelek (^-^)v Gomen juga, klo Gaara aku bikin rada OOC di sini (^-^)v sekali lagi, Hontouni Gomenasai apabila banyak kesalahan _O~Z

Ohya, gimana nih Minna ? sudah terasa hurt/comfort kah ? atau mungkin berasa lebay :v ? jujur, aku hampir nangis baca fic ini :') *Mode otak Mesum* *OFF*

Sarah harap readers banyak yg gx kecewa. :'D

buat readers yg baik, jgn lupa untuk review yaaa ;)

seperti biasa ;)

 **REVIEW KALIAN, MOTIVASI KU !**


End file.
